Ein Grab für die Ewigkeit
by weltenwandler77
Summary: Die Inquisition wird ausgeschickt um mögliche Xeno-Aktivitäten auf einer unbedeutenden Welt des Hauses Silberblatt zu untersuchen. Doch sie finden etwas schlimmeres als nur Xenos dort.


**Ein Grab für die Ewigkeit**

 _-Für die Space-Marines gibt es nur Krieg. Um die Gründe für diesen Krieg kümmern wir uns-_

 _Inquisitor Laran Maris, Ordo Malleus_

Für die meisten Menschen in der schwarzen Festung, dem Hauptsitz von Erzinquisitor Rasputin, war es ein ganz normaler Tag. Nicht so jedoch für Inquisitor Hector Ward, seines Zeichens führendes Mitglied des Ordo Xeno. Der stämmige Mann griff gedankenverloren durch sein goldenes Haar. Nein, für ihn war dieser Tag alles andere als normal. Es war noch früh als seine Akolythin Samanta ihn wecken wollte. Wie üblich war sie dafür zu spät. Ward war seit fast einer Stunde auf den Beinen und studierte einige Aufzeichnungen der imperialen Armee über Xeno-Aktivitäten an der Grenze des Walhalla-Sektors. „Meister, ihr solltet euch ein wenig mehr Schlaf gönnen." sprach sie in vorwurfsvollen Ton als sie in den Raum trat. Samanta war hübsch anzusehen. Sie trug ihr schulterlanges blaues Haar offen und war in einem eng ansitzenden Wappenhemd mit langem blauen Mantel gekleidet auf dem ein Adler in Gold eingestickt war. Es war ein krasser Widerspruch zu seiner eigenen rein funktionalen Kleidung ohne jegliche Verzierungen. „Müßiggang ist Nährstoff für Ketzerei." antwortete er ihr ohne von den Dokumenten aufzusehen. Samanta sah ein wenig niedergeschlagen zu Boden. Er frage sich langsam ob ihr Bedürfnis nach seiner Anerkennung nicht langsam zur Last wurde. „Wolltest du irgendetwas?" fragte er nachdem sie einige Minuten lang ohne sich zu regen auf den Boden gestarrt hatte. „Ja, Meister. Der Erzinquisitor wünscht euch zu sprechen." sie stand plötzlich stramm wie ein Offizier der Meldung machte. Hector schüttelte den Kopf, womit hatte er eine derart inkompetente Dienerin verdient? Ohne sie eines weiteren Wortes oder Blickes zu würdigen stürmte er hinaus in Richtung des hohen Tempels.

 _-Der Erfolg unserer Institution, der heiligen Inquisition des Gott-Imperators ist nicht einfach nur wünschenswert. Er ist unbedingt erforderlich!-_

 _Erzinquisitor Rasputin, Amtsansprache_

Die unzähligen Sicherheitsschleusen, Körperscanner und Durchsuchungen fingen langsam an Hector auf die Nerven zu gehen. Die Sicherheitsstandards um den hohen Tempel grenzten an Paranoia. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sich das gewaltige Eingangstor endlich geöffnet hatte. Der Erzinquisitor saß auf einem erhöhten Podest, dabei flankiert von zwei Space-Marines der Deathwatch. Es war das erste Mal dass er diese Kammern betrat, normalerweise kamen nur engste Vertraute bis hierher. Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging er in Richtung des Podestes und kniete nieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er spürte den Blick des Erzinquisitors wie eine Tonne Gewicht auf seinen Schultern. „Ihr werdet nach Coronia reisen und dort nach Aktivitäten der Xenos Ausschau halten. Ich habe den Verdacht dass dort womöglich zwielichtige Dinge vor sich gehen." sprach Rasputin langsam, dabei immer wieder seinen Kopf auf seine Arme stützend. Er schien sich kaum wachhalten zu können, so kam es Ward jedenfalls vor. „Coronia ist eine relativ unbedeutende Welt der Silberblatts, nicht wahr? Ein ausgesprochen mächtiges Adelshaus das über mehrere Freihändler verfügt. Gibt es mehr Details darüber was dort vor sich geht?" fragte er während er in Gedanken schon seine Reise plante. Mehrere Minuten vergingen ohne dass der Erzinquisitor sich regte oder antwortete. War er gar eingeschlafen? „Herr?" er sah zögernd in Richtung einer der Wachen. „Geht!" war alles was der Erzinquisitor noch sagte. Eilig verließ Ward die Kammer. Dieses Treffen hatte ihn zutiefst verunsichert. Doch nun galt es eine Ermittlung durchzuführen.

 _-Der Narr fragt warum. Der Kluge fragt wie._

 _Imperiale Wahrheit_

Mit der für ihn üblichen Gründlichkeit hatte Hector seine Reise in die Ferne vorbereitet. Er hatte sich im Archiv sowohl über die Welt als auch die Warprouten informiert die zu dieser Welt führten, insbesondere über jene die nur der Inquisition bekannt waren. Solche Routen wurden häufig von Eldar und anderen listenreicheren Xenos verwendet. Seine Pistole hatte er gerade frisch gereinigt, sie roch nach heiligem Maschinenöl. Die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete sich, Samanta trat ein. Sie trug eine Tragetasche um die Schulter. „Du hast die Vorräte organisiert?" fragte er skeptisch als er die Größe der Tasche registrierte. „Ja, Meister. Energieriegel und einiges andere." sie öffnete kurz die Tasche und ließ ihn hineinsehen. Tatsächlich war die Tasche randvoll mit Notrationen. Sie waren nicht schmackhaft, dafür nahmen sie allerdings auch kaum Platz weg und man musste nicht viel zu sich nehmen um satt zu sein. Samanta schloss die Tasche wieder und trat einen Schritt zurück. Wahrscheinlich erwartete sie jetzt wieder Lob dafür dass sie in der Lage war einfachen Reiseproviant zu organisieren. „Ist noch etwas?" fragte er schließlich als sein Verdacht sich bestätigte dass sie keinerlei Anstalt machte zu gehen. „Wohin gehen wir, Meister?" sie tippelte auf einem Fuß wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Wie sehr er das hasste. „Nach Coronia. Eine unbedeutende Agrarwelt mit geringem Output. Angeblich gibt es dort Xeno-Aktivitäten." erklärte er ihr widerwillig. „Warum untersuchen wir das?" fragte sie abschließend. Sein Blick hätte Stahl schmelzen können…

 _-Die größte Stärke des Imperiums sind nicht seinen gewaltigen Armeen, nicht die kämpfenden Schwestern oder die Weisheit des Mechanicus. Die größte Stärke ist die Fähigkeit zur galaxisweiten Planung die den Xenos schlichtweg fehlt-_

 _Generalfeldmarschall Jan Zwiespalt, Kreuzzug „Langes Schwert"_

Sofort als sein Fuß das Schiffsdeck der „Tilgung durch Wahrheit" betrat hatte Hector ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Er bekam das gelegentlich in allzu beengten Korridoren oder auf besonders fragwürdigen Missionen. Der Captain des Schiffes begrüßte ihn mit einem brüderlichen Handschlag. Hector war schon öfter mit Captain Sanders auf der „Tilgung durch Wahrheit" gereist und daher wusste der Captain dass der Inquisitor pompöse Auftritte verabscheute, genauso wie er es verabscheute unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, daher gab es auch keine kleine Schiffsparade. Hector und seine Akolythin gingen allein zu seinem gewohnten Quartier, er kannte den Weg mittlerweile auswendig. Es gab ohnehin nicht viel was er nicht über dieses Schiff wusste. Es war ein leichter Kreuzer mit einen ruhigen schnellen Maschinengeist. Miranda nannte seine gründlichen Vorbereitungen oftmals hinter seinem Rücken zwanghafte Informationssucht. Er fragte sich wiederholt wie sie jemals durch ihre Kindheit gekommen war, sie musste ein sehr behütetes Leben geführt haben. Das Quartier war nicht besonders groß. Lediglich ein Terminal und zwei Betten, ein Schreibtisch und eine große Kiste in die er schnell einen Großteil seiner Habe verstaute. Er mochte diese Einfachheit. Es erinnerte ihn an die einfachen Verhältnisse aus denen er ursprünglich stammte, lange bevor er von der heiligen Inquisition errettet wurde. Samanta setzte sich auf eines der Betten und hüpfte einige Male auf und ab, wohl um den Härtegrad zu testen. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich abzulesen dass sie deutlich weichere Bettenbevorzugt hätte. Allerdings war sie mittlerweile lange genug mit ihrem Inquisitor unterwegs um zu wissen dass jede Bitte um eine weichere Matratze oder einige Kissen zu viel verlangt waren. Während seine Dienerin also mal wieder mit nutzlosen Gedanken befasst war rief sich Hector in Erinnerung was er mittlerweile an nützlichen Informationen zusammengetragen hatte. Zu seinem Bedauern war es nicht besonders viel. Es gab einige Verbindungen zwischen Xenos und dem Adelshaus Silberblatt, doch da es durch Freihändler an Macht gewann war das nicht so ungewöhnlich, obgleich immer noch ketzerisch in seinen Augen. Der Planet war technisch unterentwickelt, sehr geringe Präsenz des Mechanicus. Nur Bauern und Handwerker, womöglich auch einige Schmuggler. Selbst der Hammer des Imperators war nur gering vertreten, diese Welt würde einem Angriff niemals standhalten. Nicht dass es viel zu verteidigen gab, die Felder brachten kaum genug Ertrag um den planetaren Bedarf zu decken. Dennoch, es war ein Planet des Imperiums und damit war er es wert darum zu kämpfen. Wenn es Xenos gab würde er sie aufspüren und vernichten. Seine Größte Sorge war dass der Freihändler sich einmischte also musste alles möglichst schnell und unauffällig gehen. Er würde seine Autorität nutzen um den planetaren Gouverneur einzuschüchtern damit keine Meldungen mehr ohne seine Erlaubnis übertragen werden würden. Das würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit reduzieren dass sich ein Freihändler einmischte und auch Hectors Möglichkeiten erweitern den Xenos Fallen zu stellen… sollten dort überhaupt welche sein. Er fand nichts was es wert wäre Xeno-Präsenz oder Interesse zu rechtfertigen. Andererseits war es stets schwierig Xenos vorherzusagen, trotz all seiner Erfahrung. Langsam schloss er die Augen und erlaubte sich einzuschlafen.

 _-Die Geheimnisse des Warps sind nicht für den menschlichen Verstand gedacht. Ihr tut gut daran ihn zu fürchten-_

 _Lammar, Navigator der „Tilgung durch Wahrheit"_

Seit einer Woche war Hector nunmehr auf der „Tilgung durch Wahrheit" mit seiner Dienerin unterwegs. Er sehnte sich nach der Zeit zurück als er noch allein seine Ermittlungen durchführte ohne ständige Ablenkung und dumme Fragen. Es war nicht so dass seine Akolythin besonders gut lernte. Eigentlich lernte sie überhaupt nichts. Er ging gerade in Richtung des Speisesaals des gewaltigen Schiffes als er mehrere kleinere Erschütterungen spürte. Instinktiv griff er zu seiner Waffe und begab sich in Deckung. Doch nichts geschah. Langsam ließ er seine Waffe wieder sinken. Miranda kam den Korridor entlang gelaufen, vermutlich suchte sie ihn. „Was ist passiert, Meister?" sie versuchte an ihm vorbeizusehen als seien die Antworten auf ihre Frage hinter seinem Rücken verborgen. „Ich vermute wir sind aus dem Warp gefallen. Aber warum?" er legte seine Stirn in tiefe Falten. Ohne seinen nachdenklichen Blick abzulegen drehte er um und begab sich in Richtung Brücke des Schiffes. Er bemerkte nur beiläufig dass seine Akolythin ihm mal wieder folgte. Captain Sanders sah besorgt aus. Hector wertete das als ein ausgesprochen schlechtes Zeichen. Er hatte diesen Mann noch nie besorgt gesehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die abgeschirmte Navigatoren-Kammer im vorgelagerten Teil der Brücke. Die Kammer sah beschädigt aus, gelegentlich sprühten Funken aus ihr. „Wenn er tot ist…" hectors Gedanken rasten. „Dann sitzen wir hier fest!" schrie Miranda auf. Ein böser Blick von ihrem Inquisitor brachte sie wieder zum schweigen. Der Meister der Leere rannte an ihnen vorbei. Sein optischer Mechandrit begann damit die Hülle der abgeschirmten Kammer abzutasten. Der Tech-Priester nickte kaum merklich und begann ein Loblied auf den Maschinengott zu singen während er die Kammer öffnete. Navigator Lammar hatte einige blaue Flecken, war jedoch ansonsten unverletzt. Miranda und Captain Sanders atmeten erleichtert auf. Der Captain klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Hector bemerkte das kaum. Er war damit befasst die Bewegungen des Navigators zu beobachteten. War er dem Chaos anheimgefallen? Lammar schüttelte sich und prüfte sich selbst auf Verletzungen. „Was ist geschehen?" fragte Hector, dabei möglichst heimlich zu seiner unter seinem Mantel verborgene Waffe greifend. „Der Warp ist gegen uns. Diese Route war noch nie so unruhig. Ich werde mich in den Schrein zurückziehen und dem Imperator für unsere Rettung danken" der Navigator ging ohne ein weiteres Wort von der Brücke. Der Inquisitor musste vorsichtig sein, womöglich war er bereits von Feinden umgeben.

– _Unsere Vergangenheit ist vergessen, jetzt und für alle Zeiten sind wir Brüder in Waffen, Brüder im Glauben und Ordensbrüder in den Augen des Imperators-_

 _Initiationsritus der Space Wolfes_

Hector war wieder in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt. Sein Magen grummelte, erst jetzt fiel ihm ein das er eigentlich essen gehen wollte bevor der Unfall auf der Brücke sich ereignete. War es wirklich ein Unfall? Der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht los während er zu einer Notration griff und sie öffnete. Einen Augenblick lang genoss er es mal ein paar Minuten ohne seine Dienerin zu sein. Das gab ihm Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Gelegentlich passierten schon Unfälle beim Reisen durch den Warp. Derartiges war im Anbetracht der Tücke dieses Raumes kaum zu vermeiden. Allerdings… ausgerechnet während er an Bord war? Als Inquisitor war Hector von Natur aus skeptisch und Zufällen nicht unbedingt zugeneigt. Dieser Flug gestaltete sich allerdings interessanter als er es zunächst angenommen hatte. Er fasste den Beschluss seine Abschrift der Crewliste mit der des Meisters der Schriften an Bord zu vergleichen. Vielleicht gab es kürzlich Crewtransfers von denen er nichts wusste und die als eventuelle Saboteure in Frage kämen. Nachdem er sein kärgliches nahezu vollständig geschmackloses Essen verzehrt hatte ging er in Richtung des Schiffsarchives. Er wurde irgendwie den Gedanken nicht los… irgendwas stimmte nicht! Seine Schritte hallten laut durch den leeren Korridor. Wo war er eigentlich? Dieser Korridor kam ihm nicht bekannt vor und er kannte das Schiff. War er nicht an dieser Abbiegung bereits vorbeigekommen? Alles war so laut… so falsch. Hector wurde zunehmend verwirrter. Er wankte über das Deck, versuchte seine Orientierung wiederzugewinnen. Er griff nach seiner Pistole. Er konnte sie kaum halten, seine Hände zitterten so sehr das er nicht einmal den Halfter auf bekam. Es war ein Trick, etwas im Essen? Nein, er hatte nur seine eigenen Vorräte gegessen. Woher kamen diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen. Ein Schatten huschte durch die Dunkelheit. Breitete sich diese Dunkelheit aus? Griff sie nach ihm? Ein Schatten bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Er kam näher, ein Gesicht… der Captain? „Ich wünschte wirklich du wärst nicht an Bord gekommen. Ich wünschte es wäre jemand anders gewesen, wirklich. Aber ich kann dich dein Ziel nicht erreichen lassen." die Stimme von Captain Sanders war voller Bedauern. Hector versuchte sich aufzuraffen. Er erinnerte sich daran wie Sanders ihn an der Schulter berührt hatte. Ein Kontaktgift? Er musste… aufstehen… kämpfen. Er konnte nicht. So sollte es also enden. Er nahm durch den Schleier der sich um ihn gebildet hatte wahr wie sein Gegner eine Pistole zog. „Wieso? Warum? Wir waren Waffen…brüder… so darf es nicht…" seine Gedanken entglitten ihm. „Mach es nicht noch schwerer, alter Freund." Sanders standen die Tränen ins Gesicht als er seine Waffe auf Hector richtete. Dann fiel ein Schuss. Der alte Inquisitor war sich sicher dass es zu Ende war. Aber es war nicht das Ende. Captain Sanders sank zu Boden, tödlich getroffen durch einen Schuss. Er nahm kaum noch wahr wie Miranda in packte und ihn vom Deck schleifte.

 _-Es gibt zwei Arten Schwäche zu erkennen. Zu sprechen wenn man hätte schweigen sollen und zu schweigen wenn man hätte Sprechen sollen._

 _Altes terranisches Sprichwort_

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war als er wieder zu sich kam. Er war auf der Krankenstation des Schiffes. Sowohl Miranda als auch der Schiffsarzt waren über ihn gebeugt. Über ihm thronte ein gewaltiger medizinischer Mechandrit der permanent seine Lebenszeichen überwachte. Er fühlte sich wie ausgekotzt, ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich nie wieder aufgewacht zu sein. Der deutlich kleinere Teil von ihm. „Doktor, lassen sie uns allein!" befahl er barsch. Der Schiffsarzt zögerte kurz, ging dann aber. „Wie lange war ich weg?" er versuchte immer noch einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Etwa 2 Tage, Meister." Miranda setzte sich neben sein Bett. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch Miranda hinderte ihn daran. „Meister, ihr dürft nicht aufstehen. Das Gift ist nicht vollständig neutralisiert." Ihre Stimme klang fest. Das verwunderte Hector kurz, normalerweise war sie sehr unterwürfig. „Gib mir nie wieder Befehle, Miranda." er versuchte erneut aufzustehen. Miranda platze zum ersten Mal in den zwei Jahren in denen sie Hectors Dienerin war der Kragen. Sie drückte ihn mit einer Hand wieder auf das Krankenbett. „Ihr WERDET liegenbleiben, Meister! Ich sorge dafür dass wir sicher ankommen und ihr WERDET euch ausruhen." Ihre Stimme klang bedrohlich. Hector grinste und gab seine Bemühungen auf sich zu erheben. „Wieso grinst ihr, Meister?" Miranda war irritiert. „Du hast dich heute das erste Mal… wie ein Inquisitor verhalten." er drehte sich um und versuchte zu schlafen.

 _-Die Trennung des Standes ist eine unumgängliche Stütze des Imperiums. Es sollte Gemeinen niemals erlaubt werden die Geburtspflicht abzulegen!-_

 _Comtesse Xana Edwardson, Adelige auf Persec 2 kurz vor einem erfolgreichen Sklavenaufstand_

Der Rest der Reise verlief relativ unproblematisch. Die restliche Besatzung war klug genug sich nicht gegen die Inquisition zu stellen. Allerdings waren Hector die Gründe für das Attentat einfach nicht klar. Wieso hatte sein alter Waffenbruder das getan? Er hatte seine Unterlagen alle vernichtet, sein Tagebuch verbrannt, keinerlei verwertbare Spuren hinterlassen. Wollte er scheitern? Das Gift allein hätte ihn wohl früher oder später umgebracht und daher blieb Hector nichts anderes übrig als den Rest der Reise auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen. Zwei Tage vor ihrer Ankunft war er allerdings vollständig wiederhergestellt. Coronia war aus den Orbit hübsch anzusehen. Jede Menge grüner Wälder und gewaltiger aus dem Weltraum zu sehende Weizenfelder. Zumindest in dem Teil des Planeten der erschlossen war. Der Thunderhawk in der die beiden saßen steuerte direkt auf den Palast des Gouverneurs zu. Es war das einzige Gebäude dieser Größenordnung auf dieser Welt und überragte die darunterliegende Stadt um ein vielfaches. Der Pilot setzte zu einer etwas wackeligen Landung an. Als sie aus dem Transporter ausstiegen kam ein Tech-Priester auf den Thunderhawk zu und begann sie umgehend zu untersuchen. „Das ist schon der Dritte diesen Monat. Omnissiah will offenbar meine Geduld testen." grummelte der Mechanicus vor sich hin. Der Dritte? Seines Wissens nach gab es nur einen einzigen Thunderhhawk auf diesem Planeten, nämlich die des planetaren Gouverneurs. Doch darauf würde er sich kaum beziehen, oder? Er deutete per Geheimzeichen an das Miranda der Sache nachgehen sollte. Er setzte seinen Weg derweil fort. Zwei Gardisten der imperialen Armee öffneten ihm die großen Flügeltüren zum Komplex. Es war ein verwirrendes Labyrinth aus Korridoren und Räumen wobei die meisten wahrscheinlich keinerlei praktischer Funktion dienten. Solche Plätze hasste er von allen am meisten. Sie waren dekadent, verschwenderisch durch und durch. Er brauchte fast zwanzig Minuten bis zum Thronsaal. Der planetare Gouverneur war ein fetter kleiner Mann der wohl nur deshalb diesen Posten innehatte weil er über vierzehn Ecken mit den Silberblatts verwand war. Der fette kleine Mann erhob sich aus seinem für ihn viel zu großen Thron und reichte ihm seinen Siegelring hin. Hector jedoch machte weder eine Verbeugung noch küsste er den Ring. Wahrscheinlich wusste der kleine Mann nicht wen er vor sich hatte. So standen sie sich einige Minuten gegenüber bis der Gouverneur damit begann sich zu räuspern. „Ist etwas, fetter kleiner Mann?" fragte er mit leicht höhnischem Tonfall. Die beiden Soldaten richteten ihre Lasergewehre auf ihn. Mit einer Schwingung seines Armes rückte er seinen Mantel nach hinten sodass ein aufmerksamer Beobachter sowohl seine beachtliche Bewaffnung als auch die Rosette der Inquisition klar erkennen konnte. Sofort gingen die Soldaten wieder in Ausgangsstellung. Der fette Wicht sah ihn mit großen Augen an, so wie ein Reh den Wolf anstarren würde. „Ich bin hier wegen der Xenos… Gouverneur." Hector versuchte nicht einmal die Verachtung in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Welche Xenos? Werden wir angegriffen?" die fette Qualle sah aus als würde sie sich gleich vor Furcht in die Gewänder pissen. Diese Reaktion irritierte ihn zutiefst. Wer wenn nicht der planetare Gouverneur hatte die Ressourcen und Verbindungen eine Ermittlung durch die schwarze Feste überhaupt anzufordern? Weshalb hatte man ihn hierher geschickt wenn nicht einmal die höchste und nebenbei einzige Autorität auf dem Planeten nicht Bescheid wusste? „Ich brauche ein Quartier." meinte er trocken ohne den Fragen des Wichtes weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sein Gegenüber nickte heftig und wies einen der Soldaten an ihn zu einem Gästequartier zu führen.

 _-Wenn du jemand_ _Z_ _wielichtigen fragst was er hier tut und er dir eine glaubhafte Ausrede auftischt ist er entweder von der Inquisition, ein Ketzer oder imperialer Geheimdienst. In jedem Fall ist er umgehend zu erschießen-_

 _Goro Hammerstein, 14_ _1_ _Wachregiment_

Miranda setzte sich bei erstbester Gelegenheit ab und begann damit mit ihrem Auspex-Scanner nach größeren Energiequellen zu suchen. Vielleicht waren die anderen Walküren ja derzeit aktiv, das würde es erleichtern sie aufzuspüren. Soviel Glück sollte sie natürlich nicht haben. Eine Weile lang irrte sie also ziellos umher bis ihr eine Wache auffiel. Während alle anderen Soldaten das normale Grün des Hammers des Imperators trugen trug dieser Soldat eine Uniform der Silberblatts. Sie schlich ihm eine Weile lang nach. Er sah sich häufig um, anscheinend rechnete er damit verfolgt zu werden. Aber er wich anscheinend auch so gut wie möglich den Hauswachen aus. Warum sollte er das tun? Miranda verbrachte fast zwei Stunden damit ihn zu verfolgen und wollte sich bereits anderen Dingen zuwenden als die Wache scheinbar ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Er klopfte in einem Klopfmuster an die Tür und wartete bis man ihm öffnete. Eine Frau öffnete ihm. Sie trug eine silberne Rüstung, eine Rüstung die normalerweise nur Elitegarden des Adelshauses der Silberblatts ausgehändigt bekamen. Nachdem die beiden in dem Zimmer verschwunden waren näherte Miranda sich vorsichtig um zu lauschen. „…schafter, verzeiht mein Eindringen. Aber ein Inquisitor der schwarzen Feste ist gerade eingetroffen. Wir müssen sofort zum Mond aufbrechen bevor wir entdeckt werden. Der Palast ist womöglich nicht länger…" Miranda war so ins lauschen vertieft dass sie die Dienstmagd nicht bemerkt hatte welche sie verängstig ansah. Zu allem Überfluss ließ sie ihr Tablett fallen als Miranda sie bemerkte. Sie hörte wie im Inneren des Zimmers Waffen entsichert wurden und jemand sich in Richtung Tür bewegte. Miranda reagierte schnell, drückte die Magd an die Wand und drückte ihr widerwillig einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Die Tür schwang auf und die Wache von eben guckte über den Korridor. „Verdammt! Sucht euch ein Zimmer oder ich erschieße euch beide! Dienstmädchen." die Wache steckte ihr Lasergewehr wieder weg und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Die Dienstmagd sah sie immer noch verängstigt an als Miranda sich wieder von ihr löste. „Bitte, tötet mich nicht. Ich werde nichts sagen. Ich schwöre es beim Imperator." die Stimme der jungen Dienerin war zittrig. Miranda zog sie in eines der anderen leeren Zimmer. „Wer ist in dem Zimmer da hinten?" fragte sie flüsternd. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nur eine einfache Dienerin, ich weiß nichts über die Dinge der hohen Herren. Bitte tötet mich nicht!" flehte die Magd. „Hohe Herren? Welche hohen Herren?" Mirandas Neugierde war geweckt. „Na, der Botschafter des Hauses Silberblatt. Er ist seit fast einem Monat hier." die Dienerin hoffte darauf irgendwie lebend aus dieser Sache herauszukommen. „Sag niemandem dass du mich gesehen hast oder du mischt dich in die Angelegenheiten der Inquisition ein." zischelte Miranda gefährlich. Sie hoffte der Dienerin genug Angst gemacht zu haben damit sie schwieg und ging dann um ihrem Herren Bericht zu erstatten. Er musste davon erfahren.

 _-Ihr nennt mich feige weil ich meinen Feind täusche und weil ich ihn aus dem Hinterhalt angreife? Ich nenne euch dumm weil ihr euch eines nützlichen Werkzeuges verweigert nur um eure Eitelkeit zu befriedigen-_

 _Taran Meckler - Assassinorium_

Hector nahm den Bericht seiner Akolythin mit großer Besorgnis zur Kenntnis. Anscheinend hatte man ihn doch nicht grundlos hierher geschickt, auch wenn der Ordo Häreticus womöglich eine bessere Wahl gewesen wäre. „Wir müssen auf diesen Mond, aber wir können nicht unseren Thunderhawk nehmen. Da sie von unserer Anwesenheit wissen werden sie sie sicher beobachten." Hector sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ja, sie werden ihn sicher beobachten." bekräftigte Miranda ihn „Allerdings… beobachten sie sicher nicht den des Gouverneurs. Er ist einer von ihnen, oder?" bei ihren Worten horchte Hector auf. „Wir machen doch noch einen Inquisitor aus dir. Gut, requirieren wir ein Gefährt." ohne weitere Umschweife machten sie sich auf den Weg zum privaten Hangar des kleinen Wichtes. Er war verlassen, der Thunderhawk war allerdings gut gewartet. er war vermutlich seit Jahren nicht benutzt worden. Ideal für ihre Zwecke. Hector setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz und testete die Flugtauglichkeit des Fluggerätes. Die Flugausbildung war eine der vielen Annehmlichkeiten die er durch seinen Status genoss. Nach einer leicht holprigen Anflugphase erhob sich die Walküre in die Luft während automatische Riten des Omnissiah die gewaltigen Hangar-Türen öffneten. Zum Glück waren sie auf der abgewandten Seite des Palastes sodass es nicht die ganze Stadt mitbekam. Der Planet hatte nur einen Mond und auf diesem gab es eine Atmosphäre. Dort befanden sie allerdings nur Ruinen, ein uraltes Grabmal das vermutlich noch aus der Zeit des Bruderkrieges stammte. Hector landete das Fluggerät ein wenig außerhalb der Grabanlage zwischen einigen natürlichen Felsformationen. Den Rest des Weges mussten sie zu Fuß zurücklegen. Miranda verkniff sich darüber zu lamentieren das ihre Füße wehtaten… und das taten sie. Als sie die Ausläufer des gewaltigen Grabmals erreichten sahen sie gleich zwei Thunderhawks welche das Siegel der Silberblatts trugen. Was taten sie nur an einem Ort wie diesem? Hector schlich sich langsam an einen der Thunderhawks heran, er war leer. Er fasste auf einen der Motoren, er war noch warm. Sie konnten noch nicht lange hier sein und fühlten sich scheinbar sicher genug um keine Wachen zurückzulassen. Er deutete ein Handzeichen dafür auf versteckte Fallen und Wachen zu achten. Miranda nickte kurz und spähte voraus. Tatsächlich waren einige Tarantel-Wächterkanonen an gut versteckten Orten aufgestellt. Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich durch die Anlage bis zur zentralen Grabkammer. Einige Space-Marines waren hier aufgebahrt, ein Mahnmal an den Bruderkrieg in der Zeit bevor es Orden gab. Eine kleine Delegation aus Silberblatts stand direkt vor ihnen, etwas seitlich in der Kammer. Sie mussten also denselben Weg gekommen sein. Vier Wachen und ein reichlich geschmückter Botschafter zusammen mit einigen Dienern welche keine Waffen trugen, dafür allerdings scheinbar schwere Kisten transportierten. Sowohl Miranda als auch Hector mussten sich beherrschen nicht ihre Deckung preiszugeben als mehrere Tau von der anderen Seite kamen, darunter auch zwei Tau-Commander in ihren Kampfanzügen. Der Botschafter verneigte sich kurz vor dem Tau der in der Mitte der Gruppe, vermutlich ebenfalls ein Botschafter, und wies die Diener mit einem Handzeichen an die Kisten zu öffnen. Zwei der drei Kisten waren gefüllt mit Schätzen, Gold, Silber, Throne in rauen Mengen. Die dritte Kiste bedeutete jedoch deutlich größere Probleme. Sie war voller Dokumente. Einige trugen Siegel der imperialen Armee, andere sogar Siegel der Inquisition. Wenn diese Informationen den Tau in die Hände fielen würde das womöglich den Tod von zehntausenden imperialen Bürgern, womöglich ganzer Welten bedeuten. „Damit ist unser Pakt besiegelt. Die Republik Tau begrüßt euch formal als geheimes Mitglied. Für das höhere Wohl ist es erforderlich dass euer Adelshaus weiterhin im Imperium der Menschheit verbleibt, verborgen. Wir haben nur wenige Agenten die sich dort frei bewegen können." sprach der Tau in der Mitte freundlich in Richtung des Botschafters. „Für das höhere Wohl." erwiderte der Botschafter und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der Kisten.

 _-Sein Leben für den Imperator zu geben ist der höchste Lohn den man erwarten kann-_

 _Tanton Vel , Ordenspriester der Blood Angels_

So leise wie möglich zogen sich die beiden Diener der Inquisition wieder zurück. Auf der Hälfte des Weges nach draußen hielt Hector plötzlich inne. „Geh zurück zum Thunderhawk, nimmihn und begib dich zurück zur „Tilgung durch Wahrheit". Du musst zur schwarzen Festung und berichten was hier heute geschehen ist. Das Haus Silberblatt hat uns an die Tau verraten." Hectors Stimme war bestimmt. „Und ihr, Meister?" fragte Miranda zögernd obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. „Ich sorge dafür dass der Inhalt dieser Kiste verbrennt. Wenn ich versage bist du meine Rückversicherung." dem Inquisitor war bewusst wie gering seine Erfolgschancen gegen zwei Tau-Commander waren. „Aber… was wenn ich versage?" Miranda war den Tränen nah. „Versage nicht!" Hector drückte ihr die Rosette in die Hand. Dann drehte er sich um… direkt in seinen Untergang. Die Kiste stand zentral, er musste sie erreichen und wollte sie dann mit einer Granate sprengen. Aber dafür musste er ein großes Risiko eingehen, er hatte nur eine einzige Chance und er war leider kein besonders guter Werfer. Er begab sich in den Halbschatten, gerade genug dass eine der aufmerksamen Wachen ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Eine der Wachen scherte aus, versuchte dabei unauffällig zu wirken. Hector hätte sie leicht ausschalten können während die Wachen versuchten ihn heimlich zu umstellen. Er tat nichts. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis er den Lauf eines Lasergewehrs an seinem Rücken spürte. Er versuchte halbherzig die Wache zu überwältigen und ließ ihr die Oberhand, ließ sich überwältigen. Sie nahmen ihm seine Waffen aus dem Holster, aber seine versteckte Granate entdeckten sie nicht. Die Wache stupste ihm ihr Gewehr in den Rücken. „Vorwärts!" befahl sie ihm. Hector leistete keinen Widerstand mehr. „Rechtfertigt euch für eure Ketzerei!" rief er laut als man ihn in die Hauptkammer führte. Der Tau-Botschafter welcher die Unterlagen durchgehen wollte hielt inne und wendete sich Hector zu. Sein Blick war gütig, wie ein Vater der sein ungehorsames Kind bestrafen muss und dies bedauert. „Ihr seid ein Diener der Inquisition? Ich erkenne Ehre in euch. Welchen Sinn hätte euer Tod in diesem kalten Mauern? Ihr habt eine Wahl, akzeptiert das höhere Wohl. Das hier muss nicht mit eurem Tod enden." der Xeno streckte seine Hand aus, wie ein Zeichen der Versöhnung. Arroganter Tau! „Ihr werdet mich eh töten." provozierte Hector ihn. Der Tau schüttelte den Kopf und deutete den Wachen an ihn loszulassen. Diese kamen dem Befehl zögerlich nach. Welche Bedrohung sollte ein unbewaffneter Mensch schon sein umgeben von so vielen Soldaten? Er ging langsam auf den Tau zu, hielt nach ein paar Schritten wieder inne. „Ich weiß ihr denkt ihr würdet euren Imperator verraten. Das ist nicht wahr, die Republik duldet euren Glauben." versuchte der Tau ihn weiter zu überzeugen. Hector schritt weiter auf ihn zu. Kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte heulten die Motoren eines Thunderhawks auf, Miranda war entkommen. Der Tau erkannte zu spät seinen Fehler als Hector die Granate zog und sie in die Kiste warf. Der Tau-Botschafter wurde von der Explosion erfasst und zu Boden geschleudert, ebenso Hector. Mit Genugtuung sah er die Kiste brennen. Aber er war verletzt, sein linker Arm war gebrochen und er schmeckte Blut. Einer der Tau-Commander richtete seine Hauptwaffe auf ihn. „Warum? Ihr hättet entkommen können. Jetzt wird eurer Tod bedeutungslos sein." seine Waffe lud sich. „Alles hat einen Sinn, der Imperator…" Hectors Körper verwandelte sich in Asche bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte. „...befiehlt es." vollendete der Botschafter der Silberblatts seinen letzten Satz und sah dabei zu Boden.

 _-Wissen ist Macht. Bewachen sie es gut.-_

 _Codex Astartes_

Mirandas Flucht gelang. Mit Tränen in den Augen aktivierte sie die Triebwerke des Thunderhawks und steuerte ihn mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit zur „Tilgung durch Wahrheit". Die Auspex-Scanner registrierten keine weiteren aufsteigenden Objekte . Ein Teil von ihr war froh nicht verfolgt zu werden, allerdings bedeutete es wohl auch dass ihr Meister es nicht geschafft hatte. „Achtung, Tilgung durch Wahrheit, bereiten sie sich umgehend auf einen Warpsprung vor. Es ist mit Feindpräsenz zu rechnen und wir müssen umgehend zurück zur schwarzen Festung." ihre Stimme war fest, duldete keinen Widerspruch. Das war das wichtigste was ihr Meister sie gelehrt hatte. Das ein Inquisitor nicht bat, sondern dass er Gehorsam einforderte. Tatsächlich kam das Schiff ihrem Befehl nach. Die Besatzung der „Tilgung durch Wahrheit" bekam nicht mehr mit das zwei Minuten nach ihrem Warpsprung einige Tau-Schiffe auftauchten um sie aufzuhalten, allerdings zu spät. Die Reise zurück zur Festung war ereignislos, doch durch die Sache mit dem Captain vertraute sie niemandem an Bord und unterrichtete niemanden über ihre Motive oder warum ihr Meister nicht an Bord war. Die Besatzung beäugte sie zwar misstrauisch, wagte jedoch nicht die Fragen zu stellen die sie beschäftigten. Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in der Festung machte sie sich auf den Weg zum hohen Tempel. Miranda warf den Kontrolleuren ihre Waffen vor die Füße und wartete nicht bis die Scanner vollständig durchgelaufen waren. Eine Wache die sie aufhalten wollte wurde einfach niedergeschlagen, sie hatte nicht vor sich aufhalten zu lassen. Der Erzinquisitor erwartete sie scheinbar bereits, wobei allerdings die Waffen der Deathwatch auf sie gerichtet waren, wohl wegen ihrem unwillkommenen Eindringen. Sie kniete vor dem Podest nieder. „Herr, ich bringe euch Kunde von unseren Ermittlungen." sprach sie ohne auf die Erlaubnis zum Sprechen zu warten. Rasputin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die Deathwatch entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. „Es scheint… als hättet ihr es eilig. Wo ist… euer Meister?" fragte er mit gelegentlichen Pausen zwischen den Worten. „Mein Meister ist gefallen. Er gab sein Leben um zu verhindern dass die Tau an vitale Informationen kommen welche ihnen durch die Ketzer des Hauses Silberblatt zugespielt wurden, Erzinquisitor. Sie haben sogar Dokumente der Inquisition an…" sie wurde durch Rasputin unterbrochen. „Dokumente der Inquisition? Dann ist es also wahr. Die Tau haben die Silberblatts mittlerweile unterwandert." Er klang unendlich müde während er sprach. „Ihr WUSSTET davon?" fragte Miranda entsetzt. „Ich brauchte den finalen Beweis. Wir haben einige Dokumente in die Hände der Führungsriege des Hauses gespielt. Dass sie diese den Tau übergeben wollten ist der letzte Beweis." führte der Erzinquisitor aus. „Der letzte Beweis? Dann wird das Haus zum Häreticus Traitor erklärt, Herr?" Miranda hatte die Hoffnung dass der Tod ihres Meisters nicht vergebens war. „Habt ihr noch jemandem… davon berichtet?" fragte Rasputin während er seinen Kopf abstütze. „Nein, wieso fragt ihr das?" die junge Inquisitorin war verwirrt. „Wissen ist Macht. Bewachen sie es gut. Sperrt sie ein und werft sie in die dunkelste Ecke des Verlieses." der Erzinquisitor machte eine winkende Handbewegung in Richtung der Deathwatch-Space-Marines. „Wieso? Ihr… ihr seid ein Ketzer? Ihr duldet Verrat in unserer Mitte! Ketzerei! Ketzerei! Elender Ketzer" schrie sie lauthals während die Deathwatch sie hinauszerrte.

 _-Der Imperator hat die Mutigen heute nicht siegen sehen. Groß ist unsere Schande-_


End file.
